Problem: The cake store is having a $25\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$9$, how much would you save with the discount? $\$\ $
Explanation: To find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. ${25\%} \times {\$9} = \text{?}$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so ${25\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{25}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${25 \div 100}$. ${25 \div 100 = 0.25}$ To find the amount of money you saved, multiply ${0.25}$ by the original price. ${0.25} \times {\$9} = \$2.25$